


Mine

by Madness_of_Xara



Series: Shekarian ((Crystal Shepard)) [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cute Little Date, F/M, Jealous Garrus, Sassy Garrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat2170](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2170/gifts).



It was a lively night on the Citadel, the lights seemingly brighter than usual, the sounds of people walking and talking all about just the tiniest bit louder. Garrus walked with Crystal, his arm looped through her own to keep her steady on her feet, a smile pulling at his mandibles. It had been a long while since the two of them had been able to go out on an actual date. In fact, if he remembered right, the last time he had actually been on a date, the both of them were preoccupied thinking about the war against the Reapers.

This would be the first date that the two of the could have that they would actually be able to enjoy themselves without any worries.

Crystal, dressed in a shimmering silver tube top, denim shorts, and tennis shoes, smiled up at her Turian boyfriend. “This is nice…”

“It is, isn’t it?” smiled Garrus, tilting his head some to the side, glancing down at her before returning his gaze ahead of them. He didn’t want them to run into anyone by accident, after all. “It’ll definitely be nice to actually have a date without having to worry about anything trying to kill us or anything like that.”

“Kind of feels a little off when you put it that way,” giggled Crystal. She leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled. She still remembered the ordeal with the clone Shepard that had tried to kill her so that she could become her. “But it is definitely nice…”

Garrus chuckled a throaty chuckle, his torso rumbling some with the feeling of it. “So… What do you want to do? They have the arcade, still… And the bar, but I kind of want to have our second date ever to be remembered by both of us.”

“The arcade sounds nice,” smiled Crystal. “I wouldn’t mind getting a few little plushes to go up on the shelves as decorations.”

“I’ll make sure to win you some, then,” chuckled the male. Once they reached the arcade, the Turian guided his human fiancé to one of the claw machines, paying for the first round. For a little bit, they played back and forth, winning two, maybe three plushes before claiming to be finished with the machine. Garrus held the toys in one arm, taking Crystal in the other, guiding her to the next game. Thankfully, in his eyes, Crystal would be able to sit down and rest her legs. She still wasn’t that good on them, still needing at least her crutches when she was on her own, but she was alright as long as she was with Garrus.

“I think the last time I saw this game was whenever I was supposed to meet up with Traynor a few years ago. She had seen a tournament going on and she had decided to join in on it… I found her here playing this game…” Crystal had a warm smile to her lips, a look of nostalgia about her. “She won, of course. She’s too good at chess to have lost…”

“I’m sure having you stand over her shoulder proved to be a confidence booster,” chuckled Garrus. They started up the game and fell into a serious silence. It was a bit hard for the two of them to play given that they had lived on the Normandy for so long, not to mention how they had pulled some of the crazy maneuvers that got their ships destroyed in the simulation game. However, they gradually adapted, learning to play the game the way it was supposed to be – based on fiction, not reality. It wasn’t long until there was a gathering around them.

And with that gathering came a rather annoyingly flirty human male leaning over Crystal’s shoulder.

His hands her on her arms, whispering to her some hints and pointers, and the sight of the male touching Crystal made Garrus bristle with jealously. While the woman didn’t seem to pay the male any mind, the Turian sure did, keeping a close eye on the man the whole game. With the man as a distraction, Crystal won the match with ease. Garrus didn’t mind, of course; he wasn’t any good at the game anyways, and seeing the woman he loved happy was enough for him.

“You did a good job, sexy,” chuckled the human male, rubbing Crystal’s arms.

“Buddy, I suggest you get your hands off of her,” growled Garrus, standing.

The man narrowed his eyes and stood straight, removing his hands from the woman’s arms. “You got a problem, Turian?”

“Yeah, I do. A big one actually. It’s male, it’s human, and it’s touching my fiancé.”

“I think you’re deluded, Turian. No human woman with a sense of decency would go for-.”

“You better watch your mouth, pal, because that’s an ex C-Sec officer your mouthing off to,” snapped Crystal from behind the human male. “And for the record, don’t talk about my fiancé like he’s less than you because I can assure you, he’s not.” She stood on shaky legs. Immediately, Garrus offered her his arm to lean on. She took it. “Let’s go.”

“Wait, baby! Are you seriously picking that Turian trashcan over me?” the human male scowled.

“This Turian trashcan is about one more word away from putting a bullet through your skull,” Garrus huffed. He wrapped a protective and possessive arm around Crystal’s shoulders. “Come on, Shepard. I think it’s best we leave before my temper gets the better of me.”

“Sh-Shepard? Like… Commander Shepard? _That_ Shepard?” people whispered around them as they left, leaving the male to scowl in embarrassment and anger.

“I guess our nice little date didn’t really have a good end, huh?” Crystal asked softly as they walked from the arcade building.

“Not necessarily,” hummed Garrus, tilting his head some as he looked at her. “I still want to take you to at least one more place…” When she gave him a strange look, his mandibles fluttered with a smile. “I hope you don’t mind breaking a few rules to do it, though.”

Crystal grinned some. “I don’t mind one bit.”

Garrus chuckled softly before taking her to one of the shuttles, helping her inside before slipping inside as well. Once she was in, he slid into the driver’s side effortlessly. It wasn’t long before he took her to his favorite place on the Citadel, a secluded spot in the Presidium that she should have remembered from a few years ago.

She did.

“This is our old spot,” Crystal said softly as they parked the shuttle. When he got out to help her, she reached up to grab his arms. Once up, she breathed in his scent, relaxing against him. She took in their surroundings, noting just how the lights of the Presidium lit up the darkness like a guiding light, reflecting off of the beautiful waters down below. “It’s so beautiful at night…”

“Not nearly as beautiful as you,” Garrus whispered softly, tilting his head down to look her in the eyes. “Then again… I don’t think anything could beat your beauty.”

“You’re ability to woo me has improved,” the woman giggled. She leaned up and kissed him softly. She pulled away after a few seconds. “I like that.”

“I love you, Crystal… I can’t express that enough… You make me happy, make me feel _alive_ … Those days when I was on Omega, thinking you were dead before you showed up to prove me wrong… I didn’t care if I lived or died… When I thought you were dead after the war, I only went through the motions, not really living but just… existing. But with you… I actually find myself imagining having a little family, maybe a human boy and Turian girl… or the other way… or both boys or girls… Maybe a pet varren, too. As long as I get to be with you.”

Crystal worried at her bottom lip, tears touching her eyes. “Garrus…” she whispered.

“As long as I’m with you… I’m living.” He then kissed her softly on the lips, closing his eyes as he held her close against himself.


End file.
